This invention relates to neckties, worn by men, having an adhesive label enclosed by an overlapping pleat on the front surface of the necktie.
Various manufacturers of clothing for men create an item commonly known as a necktie, comprising a length of cloth material worn around the neck and tied in front. Neckties serve as both a decorative article of clothing and a functional one, covering the shirt.
Although neckties are created in various types and designs of material, they do not provide an area on the front on which the owner can individualize the tie. If the owner attempts to write or otherwise record information on the necktie such as a name, the recordation will typically damage the material as well as expose the recordation to the public view. Also, the beauty of the necktie may be compromised by such recordation.
In accordance with the present invention, the inventor has invented a new and useful necktie for enabling a wearer to personalize the front surface of the necktie with a recordation, such as initializing, writing a memo, writing a signature or some other written notation, without damaging the material of the necktie or distracting from the beauty of the necktie.
In accordance with the present application, the inventor has discovered a new and useful method in manufacturing neckties for enabling a wearer to personalize the front surface of the necktie without damaging the material of the necktie or distracting from the beauty of the necktie.